


A Little Night Massage

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's had a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Night Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Snape moaned and his eyes fell shut.

"What happened?" Lupin murmured, continuing the massage.

"Children should be heard and not seen."

Lupin chuckled. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Snape didn't reply, which meant that Slytherin were the culprits.

"I'm sure they didn't meant to -"

"They never do," Snape interrupted. "Are you staying the night?"

"Of course," Lupin replied. He got them both settled in Snape's bed and snuggled as much as Snape would let him.

He would hardly have imagined that the Dungeons would be his favourite place, but with Snape by his side he couldn't imagine anywhere he would rather be.


End file.
